


you and i under the sleepless sky

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: sleep, my darling, have no fear.-nightmares, insomnia and a whole bunch of restless nights.





	you and i under the sleepless sky

**Author's Note:**

> yes. hello. more wonwoo and chan content because i am coming to love this ship as much as chanshua.

he should be asleep. they have a schedule tomorrow, he needs to be asleep. instead he's watching cat videos at three am while the rest of the dorm is sleeping silently. well, almost. he can hear mingyu's snoring from upstairs. he's laying in the living room, for god's sake. 

the wood creaks and wonwoo nearly jumps out of his skin, dropping his phone off his mattress and hiding inside of his oversized windbreaker. (its bright neon yellow and pink. is he really expecting to live if there's a killer in the house? yeah. nope.) he's shaking but if he lives he isn't going to tell anyone he was scared at all. he's the cold hyung who is handsome and really, really cool!

(although, he really is a little marshmallow hidden inside an ice cage.) 

a soft pat makes him jump up and shriek. the small figure in front of him cowers slightly, slinking back into the shadows before wonwoo slowly reaches out his hand to the other person sitting in the dark. 

"who's there?" wonwoo whispers, slender fingers gripping onto a shaking hand.

"i-it's chan." the younger boy stammers. wonwoo can tell he's hyperventilating. 

"come here, channie." wonwoo says, pulling chan onto his mattress. the other boy falls ungracefully onto his skinny body with a soft _'oof!'_ wonwoo's fingers weave throughout chan's silver locks as he tries to calm down the maknae in his arms. 

"you wanna tell me what's wrong?" wonwoo asks, hesitantly as chan cuddles up into his side.

the younger boy shakes his head no, "just wanna go to sleep, hyung. you make me feel safe." 

"okay." wonwoo mumbles, softly threading his fingers in and out of chan's hair. wonwoo's hums a little lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was young, hoping that he's able to lure chan to sleep. soon enough chan's breathing slows and wonwoo too drifts away into a dreamless slumber.

-

it's two am and he's playing some random game on his phone. he should be asleep, he woke up at 6 am this morning and the whole group had a busy schedule. he can hear the beds creaking from another room in the house and soft footsteps padding across the wood floors. 

wonwoo sighs, placing his phone to the side of him and turning it off just in case its seungcheol. he doesn't want to get told off for staying up late again. (not like he can help it. his insomnia is always at it's worst during promotions.)

"h-hyung..? are you awake?" chan's soft voice hiccups from the side of his bed. wonwoo turns over to face chan and mumbles a 'yes' while chan already is climbing into his bed.

"something wrong? why are you awake at this hour?" wonwoo asks as he scoots over to make room for chan to lay.

"nightmare." is all chan replies with as he settles down into wonwoo's arms.

"you know we are dating, chan. you can tell me anything, yeah?" he says, frowning a bit as chan stays silent.

"you know what? sleep with me tomorrow. you said you feel safe with me, right? maybe, you'll get a better's night sleep." chan giggles, nodding yes as he lays on wonwoo's chest. 

wonwoo falls asleep faster than he ever has.

-

its nearly one am by the time all the boys are in their beds and chan's missing from his own. instead, he's laying next to wonwoo as they watch funny cat videos to get their minds to cool off from the busy day they had.

not too much later, chan falls asleep and wonwoo plugs in his earbuds to keep from waking up his boyfriend. nearly an hour later after wonwoo's fallen into the dark side of youtube, chan sits up with a loud cry.

wonwoo drops his phone with a loud clatter and his earbuds are ripped out of his ears as chan sobs into the blanket clutched tightly within his hands. 

"chan? what's wrong!?" wonwoo asks urgently, rubbing chan's back and hugging him.

"n-nightmare." he sobs out, clutching onto wonwoo's shirt and sobbing into it.

"wanna talk about it?" wonwoo asks, rubbing chan's back in circular motions still.

"thought you d-died." chan cries out into wonwoo's shirt, his speech muffled.

"aw, baby. it's fine. i'm right here with you." wonwoo replies as his heart breaks a bit by chan's confession.

"let me sing you a lullaby to get you back to sleep."

_sleep, my darling, have no fear._

_for thy mother watches near._

_by her side and ever kind, the sun, the eagle and the wind._

_to his nest, the eagle flies. over the hill the sunlight dies._

_all the night the faithful breeze murmured low among the trees._

_little breeze, now tell me, pray._

_why were you so long away?_

_did you put the stars to sleep, rock the billows on the deep?_

_by a cradle all night long, i have crooned my slumber song._

_for a little child and he,_

_now lies sleeping quietly._

 

 

 


End file.
